Hamtaro: Hammy Acts
by Crashling Koopa
Summary: Sequel to the previous "First Acts". Love life side, Spat turning into a powerhouse isn't a natural thing. This time, you will know how or who changed him, as questions get answered, enemies rise. Allies join and others secrets is the result of their downfall. That's as vague as it'll get, read and find out what I mean
1. Let's a Go!

Why am I not surprised I'm updating a MONTH after my Hayate one, then welcome to the hammy Acts. Give me a break, I'm really busy and lazy but that's not the point.

-Weeks after the return of the heroin-

"STAN, come back!" Sandy was chasing Stan, as he had her ribbon.

Maxwell had sat down to ponder how all this pieces together. I mean, A impending war on all villains of Hamtaro. He was pacing and reading his books to try to piece it together. Sandy noticed him pacing around, pencil between ears and paw resend on stopped chasing just to experience Maxwell when he does this.

"What is it Sandy?" Maxwell asked, "Nothing, keep going" She replied. She thought he was cute when he did this, so he sat down and consulted her, as like Hamtaro after parting with Bijou.

"Why would you distract me while I think?" Maxwell said while flipping pages. " 'Bout what?" She asked. "Devils, Demons, How Hamtaro is an angel, Spikes actual existence." As he rubbed his temples.

"Aww Maxie, I love when you do this" Then rubbed her nose next to his, then chased Stan again. Maxwell was Dumbfounded by this, but continued his research.

The door opened as the black, one red strip on his ear with a mini trench coat and goggles.( I changed him and now he is perfect) Sipping his morning Coffee and sitting down

Then there was the happy Orange savior of his friends. "Hey Everyone!" He said as hugging Spikes. "Let go of me! I have hot coffee!" Spikes yelled as pushing Hamtaro off. "Wait how do you have coffee? Aren't coffee beans as big as sunflower seeds? Never mind that, how do you have porcelain? I read there used for mugs." Maxwell asked as I wacked him with a paper fan and tell him it's complicated.

"I use technology from my universe to craft tiny common items like a motorcycle , teleportation device and TV with communication rod attached." James said drinking his own coffee

"This is why our technology is always stolen" Spikes said as sipping his coffee. "By the way, did you get Hamtaro's bike fixed?" "Follow me" As he lead the two to the tunnels.

"Do you want to see then go?" Sandy asked Stan and Maxwell

One tunnel led them to a hangar-like place with a jeep, the slingshot, motorcycle and a pod, why?

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Spikes asked, "Tell there lord and savior, orange over there, why we're going" Tilting his head to Hamtaro. Then Spikes told what they're getting.

"There is 5 items that we need to get to stop Spat, Harmony told me. We need to go to Aurora Valley, Hamja kingdom, Ham-Ham land, Picture book tower and Heaven." He explained, "Wait! I know where they are!" Hamtaro exclaimed "The items are: a shard of the Aurora Mirror. The flute of Hamja kingdom, the golden sunflower seed, a fresh bushel of love powder and the magic quill" Spikes explained

Suddenly, Hamtaro looked down, Sadly. Spikes noticed and asked "What?". "All of those adventures was a testament of how my loyalty and love to the ones I..." He stopped and started crying, "Why did she say that!?" Hamtaro said through his tears.

He thought about how much times he messed up, not noticing her feelings, her signs, the blushing. All for him to be naive to her, neglected her for 2 years ( approximately ). Now she was gone, no way to see her again. It burns his heart thinking about her crying about him not loving her for so long... So lonely... He couldn't take it...

WELL I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I want to write the next chapter tomorrow, sorry it ends with a cliffhanger, also I'm planning to do all ships S/M, P/S or D or H, P/C (hopefully) B/H or S. I had to end it so I had no more delays. So R&R this to vote if your fine with the new changes. SEE YA'LL SOONER OR LATER


	2. Aurora Valley

(listens to music loudly) Oh wait, yea. So about 5 days ago, (roughly) I promised a new chapter. So~ here. Have the next chapter.

( Bijou's POV)

"Crystal, I don't know if I can" the snow princess told her fairy friend, Crystal as she complicates going back to Aurora Valley. "But if you don't, the snow won't come back and the valley will collapse.

She wants to stay in France to be with Maria, but she has a kingdom to run... What to do?

"Hamstern crew became evil and took 1/2 of the populous with him." Crystal looked worried, Why did Hamstern suddenly became corrupt?

Bijou started to think about how it was possible to anyone become evil. Then, thought of Spat.

But so did she think about Hamtaro, how he was still dreamy as ever, and all of their adventures together made Bijou fall for him even more

"Mistress?" Crystal made Bijou snap out of her thoughts. "Let us go?" Crystal said. So Bijou claimed on the snowflake to transport to Aurora Valley.

-Meh~ Meanwhile-

A motorcycle was dashing through the mountains to reach Aurora Valley (really, they teleported around 10 miles away from Aurora Valley)

"I'm terrified!" Yelled Hamtaro clasping on Spikes, holding on for dear life. "This is fun!" Retaliated the Demon. The motorcycle reached 10mph "We'll reach the Valley in 20 minutes if you reach 20 miles per hour" James contacted. Spikes reattached his goggles and pulled up his scarf. "This will be one hell of a ride" as he accelerated (their small, reaching 1 mph is hard)

-In the Castle-

"Is there a problem mistress?" Crystal said. Bijou was looking in the mirror, looking at herself. She looked in, visioned the ham-hams are with her. As they fade, only one is left. "Man, a 10 minute ride makes me look rigged" Hamtaro said while also looking in the mirror. Bijou jumped and pulled out a bow, ready to shoot.

"Wait, what's with the bow?" Hamtaro said hesitated, Bijou did pull it down, not before smacking Hamtaro straight in the face. "Why are you in Aurora Valley?" She asked. "I could ask the same thing" Hamtaro said rubbing his face. "Sorry, you startled me" she said putting down the bow. "Still doesn't mention the bow and... Is that a Rapier?" He said pointing to the Rapier behind Bijou

"It was a gift from my mentor, he showed me skills at Archery and I knew swordsmanship." She said looking down, shyly. Hamtaro hugged her, "I'm happy to see you too" bijou said while hugging him back "Well that was quick, no-one is going to ask why the motorcycle is parked on top of the mountain?

-Earlier-

"We're going overboard!" Spikes yelled as they reached the peak. "Bail Out!" They were launched over the valley and lands in a tree near a cliff. Then slid down to the castle.

"That was a nice landing" Spikes looked at the bike, proudly. "We could've died" Hamtaro said sitting next to bijou to begin talking to her.

"So who was your mentor?" Hamtaro asked, "his name was... I think was Xeto... Or something like that" As Bijou told the name, Spikes snapped. "OH THAT LITTLE" He opened a portal to France. "Are you sure he's going to be back?" Bijou asked Hamtaro, "Nah he'll be back"

"So why are you in Aurora?" "Oh, I need a piece of the mirror" Hamtaro stopped, "but how am I supposed to do that without breaking the mirror?" Hamtaro looked on the mirror. Also the red portal came back and out stepped the Demon, dragging a neat, brown hamster. "That's Xeto alright." Bijou said as helping her mentor.

The Ribbon blade was also glowing. "Spikes!" Hamtaro yelled as the sword placed itself onto the mirror and it glows. Immense light shined, when it dimmed. The ribon blade showed a snowflake on the hilt.

"Whoa, that was quick" Hamtaro said while picking up the blade. Hamtaro examined the blade, then swung. As it swung, it emitted a chunk of snow that reached the bike and hit. "Frost, why did it absorb the power of the mirror?" Bijou asked "I don't care how, it worked!" And Hamtaro leaped for a hug, and his mouth was at the same level... You catch my drift, he accidentally kissed her. "Whoa, do you two need privacy?" Spikes said backing away. "You two seem close, no?" Xeto came between them, then Bijou elbowed him."Aieeeeee~" the shock of her elbow pushed him off the balcony.

"You didn't plan that did you?" "No" Hamtaro and Bijou laughed and embraced each other again. "You two are close, I get it. Not much for embracing now!" Spikes said, while pointing at the airship looming over them, Xeto's unconscious body was also leaning on the ship.

"Yerr, it's the lass and the piraterr!" Hamstern was on the ship, smoking cigar and eyes red with rage, he dismounted and dived his cutlass in the mirror, shattering the snow hams only way to winter. "Time to loot yer treasure" Hamstern said while nodding his head to bijou.

"One thing you don't know" Hamtaro said while engaging in battle with Hamstern. "She can fight back" Then Bijou knocked all crew members back. The ribon blade and Hamstern's Cutlass were clashing, steel against heavenly metal, and a blunderbuss almost shot Hamtaro. But Hamtaro managed to break the Cutlass and Blunderbuss.

"Yer a worthy foe, but I'm afraid this has to be cut short." The air ship shot out a cloud of smoke, "(cough) how do they afford smoke,(cough)" Hamtaro said though the smoke " T'ill next time, Hero!" Then the airship left, not before Xeto fired an arrow at the ship. "You missed!" Hamstern mocked

"Don't worry, it was a tracking device. James is tracking the ship" Xeto told Hamtaro. "How 'bout the mirror?" Hamtaro looked at the shattered mirror, " Don't worry, I have a spell the repair it, just worry to stop Hamstern" Crystal said. "Well, one down, four to go..." Spikes said, now Bijou "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Hamtaro asked, "no, just stop Spat without me" Bijou responded, "Without... Ok Spikes lets go, maybe Xeto too, who knows."

So they flew up the mountain and prepared to go to the next stop, Hamja Kingdom. "Why did you teleport 10 miles away?" Hamtaro asked spikes. "I need to know where to go" So James gave a picture of the kingdom thought the transmitter. "Ok then" Then opened a portal and they traveled to the kingom... 50 feet above the market. "Gosh dangiiiiiiiitttttt~" As they fell in the square.

Ok, it took 3 days and here is the new chapter, damn it was long. So R&R to help me out and next time, Hamja Kingdom Ho!


	3. Fallen Hamja Kingdom

Ok, in the month and 2 weeks I was off, I made new ideas and tweaked old ones. Now That I'm back, I'm breaking my own quota. I'm doing Hamtaro AFTER doing another chapter, mostly due to myself forgetting what Hayate's school's headmaster is.

-After falling down-

"Spikes? Hello? Anybody?" He asked as the desert winds cleared and revealed a abandoned Hamja kingdom. The streets were clean and rags were tattered. A figure stepped forward, Spat.

"About time the writer gives me dialogue, ppttthh." He said as the trident, no more a small costume fake, a black and purple trident with a cobra swirling up to the split of the weapon. "Let's ppttthh see what 3 weeks done to you!"

Spat dashed onto Hamtaro, jabbing his trident to relentlessly attack, Hamtaro dodged and parried all attacks, but the injuries and the fatigue from the fight with Hamstern was wearing in, as Spat hit Hamtaro into a empty stand.

"Ppttth, pathetic! What happened to your determination? What a shame, I was going to torment Bijou first" Spat mocked, raising the trident to impail the fallen hero.

Then, a whip sounded and the trident was slapped off, Spikes pulled Hamtaro away along with the mystery helper..

-Clubhouse-

Hamtaro woke on the floor. Bijou and you guessed it, Sparkle was on the sides treating him. "Oh, thank goodness! We thought we lost you, what were you thinking?" Bijou said as hugging him close. "Hey, I was the one that helped too! Should I get a bit of him.

So she lifted him up and smacked dab kissed him on the mouth. "There, my present!' She said mocking Bijou, "Is that so, cherry girl!" "You got it, Frenchie!" Their eyes met and the imaginary spark forms.

"Jeez, how does he stand them? Oh" Spikes looked at the sleeping Hamtaro, with ear cotton stuck in his ears. Meanwhile, Sandy was trying to ask Maxwell if they want to go somewhere else. " so, Maxy, do you want to do some where...?" She insisted as holding onto his arm. While the bookworm paced around with papers scattering the floor and table.

"Is he still going on about me?" Spikes approached the tiger coloured hamster. Sandy sighed, maxwell was brainstorming and busy working on his own vendetta. Crossing and adding possible solutions, all leading to failure. "I got this" Spikes said as he picked up a book and threw it nearly missing Maxwell's face and slamming onto a wall.

The shock of the book cracked the wall and led to a piece falling to... Hamtaro's head. Not even a small piece, about a size of a box. As he is a angel, the rock shattered and he awoke. "Is it 7? I need to go back to Laura." Hamtaro said as he limped towards his house.

After that, one by one all Ham Hams left. Leaving Snoozer and Boss. "How do you keep on sleeping? It was weeks ever since I saw your eyes..." Boss asked the sleepy Hammy Hamster/demon. "Don't get comfortable with my eyes, after... *Yawn, after this all blows over... Spikes will erase everyone except Hamtaro and Bijou's memories."

"I don't want that, I need another chance with Bijou! What do I need to do to avoid a mind wipe!?" Boss yelling at snoozer. "Give, me, your, Sickle," Snoozer said, looking a little annoyed. Boss did what was told, as the hamster received the blade, his arm swarmed with a black substance and he had a massive headache. "Wha- what did y-you do?!" Boss said as he saw the mush infect his whole arm and soon reached his entire body. Snoozer tisked "#1 rule, don't make a deal with. The devil."

Boss looked on in horror as the goo overtook his body and he turned into a Grim Reaper...

SORRY FOLKS that's all! Sorry about the delay, I was on a three week vacation and then school. So R&R to inform me on my writing skillz! Ok, see you and GOODBYE!


	4. Reaper Control

Me? Writing a new chapter for Hammy Acts and still didn't release the new chapter for Memory Chain? Curse me! Anyway enjoy the resolution for the cliffhanger I left from the last chapter. As always R&R science there will be no end note today. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hamtaro. All rights go to the original creator, because I forgot.

/Bijou POV\

Dear friends of the Fanfiction

Mr. Koopa has worked hard (hardly) to write all the story, but he's awfully busy in real life. So sorry for any trouble, anywho, our current situation…

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh…!" Hamtaro yelled as he was knocked into the clubhouse. "Bij, switch!" Spikes yelled as he drove his sword into the corrupted Boss, but with no avail. "SHI-" Boss swatted him like a fly. Boss had his sights on me, I held my rapier even tighter. I vigilantly blocked the first hit but as lighting he swung his scythe.

Oops, I better explain the situation better, Boss is now 3 ft tall, covered in black smoke and his scythe is bigger than him. Everyone's fine, hiding as we deal with Boss. Now the reason he's so tall is that he grabbed everything in the clubhouse and… Ate… It.

"Rraaaaaahhhh!" Boss yelled as he charged towards me. Luckily Hamtaro blocked it with his sword. "Bijou, we need to corral him." He said. I knew what I had to do. I climbed on Crystal's snowflake, yet bigger. Hamtaro and I spun around him, slashing his sides. This seemed to affect him,Boss, well, what was him, yelled; "RAAAAAAAGGGHHHH N-n-n-n-o!" And now he was raging to the fullest extent with him randomly thrashing.

One lucky hit proved to hit us hard enough to crack the snowflake. We both looked at each other, "I hope you can replace this" Hamtaro said as he tilted the snowflake directly at Boss. The impact shattered the snowflake, but Boss seemed incapacitated. Long enough for James and Spikes to do something straight out of an storybook. They were on a tree branch with a harpoon made of sticks, rubber bands and a harpoon made from a paperclip.

"FIRE!" Spikes yelled as the harpoon hit the ground near Boss. The others, who hid in a nearby bush, gave a diversion by throwing items to Boss to let Hamtaro fly around him with the rope attached to the harpoon and tied him up.

Boss returned to normal as the scythe clattered to the ground. "Spikes, Hamtaro… Guys… What in the heck happened?" Boss said, seeming nauseated. "All answers will be given, first." He approached the scythe and picked it up. As the others freak out about what happened and giving Boss an explanation, Spikes stared longingly to the

Scythe. "Hey. Boss, who did you last see?" Spikes asked. Boss simply said, "Snoozer". Spikes looked disappointed at Boss, "Why, does it do something with Snoozer?" Pashmina asked. "Why yes. Anyway, your answers. Ok?" Everyone gathers near Spikes, due to the clubhouse's door blocked by debris from Hamtaro's crash.

"I'll be perfectly honest with all of you, I lied. A lot. First, my wife is dead" "Wait why do we need to know that?" Boss asks. "Well, it's just an example for how much I lied. Anyway, I'm actually Lucifer but Snoozer is not Satan. I use common terminology so you'll understand the threat better. He is actually Belphegor, prince of hell and demon of sloth, which makes more sense. I'm the prince of pride, which also makes sense. I'm here to stop Belphegor from changing this universe's fate. See, the actual Satan has been lost for years now. The 7 princes goes to look for him, in cost of a few mischief. So any questions?"

"Yes Maxwell?" Maxwell starts flipping a book about Binsfeld's classification of demons, "Aren't you and Satan the same?". Spikes showed a face of uncertainty, " Yes and no, it's a bit complicated and I'll explain when I find him." "What now?" Dexter asked, "Spoke without raising their hand, but here is what we'll be doing. We're building a starship!" "What!?" Everyone exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be expensive?" I asked. "Nope, again. hands, but we're going into groups. Boss and… Bijou will go into a radioactive plant to steal 5 gallons of waste. Pick up hazmat suits from James. Hamtaro and… Oxnard, go into this rift into my world to get some car parts. Now when you go in, there will be clothes there when you changed into human due to my world being magic and crossing there changes any animal into human, for the obligatory ham human chapter. Howdy, with me, I need you to show me around for a toy store. Everyone else, especially Panda, stay and fix the clubhouse. James, start choosing hamsters to help." "Hmm, Stan and Cappy, you to seem able." James signaled the two to follow, Stan Hesitated for… Obvious reasons. "Everyone out!" Spikes commanded.

"You let Boss with her on purpose, didn't you" Hamtaro asked. "Yep" and the two went on their ways.

Wow, almost a year without updates. This took almost 3 months to create because of laziness and procrastination… I haven't even started the Tsundere Trilogy (cause Taiga isn't magical), FML. R&R I guess for new updates.

Koopa out


	5. Ethereal Explanation

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sooo, everything is good and I managed to get this on a computer, but who cares. I guess the 20+ of you still care. SO, I may not be good at segueing, but this is good,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"DUTCH LAND/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The duo of Hamtaro and Oxnard were approaching the portal created by a paper on the ground. They were stopped by Spikes before entering./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Kid! Wait a sec, I need to tell you something." Hamtaro stopped /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" turned. " Listen you two VERY /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"carefully. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" My world is a world of utter peace, I was the tether of conflict, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"harbinger/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of doom, the bodiment of destruction! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Don't get into trouble, ok?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So go to this guy named Axel in a car shop called "The Rusty Axel". He'll give you some parts or even a rusty car". Hamtaro and Oxnard nodded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Wait, what's up with the goggles and lab coat, the goggles make /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sense/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", but the lab coat?" Hamtaro said as he pointed to Spike's getup. " James had no other coat and my overcoat got dirty in the Boss fight, now go Marty! The window of dimension /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"wouldn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" stay open forever!" Spikes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"grabbed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" them both and threw them in the portal. " Oh! Guys, I forgot to say, in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ther/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", there is no air! Good luck!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hamtaro struggled as he flailed around the space-like ether, Oxnard struggled too. Hamtaro started losing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"conscious... A light shot through the space, a blue, clear figure, with the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"shape/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of Bijou. Hamtaro suddenly gained air. He gasped and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"touched the invisible ground. " Who... Are... You...?" The figure asked. "Im.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Hamtaro, who are you though?" Hamtaro asked as he gasped more air. " I am the bind of the Ether, but you may call me E." E had a gentle but commanding voice. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hamtaro stood up and noticed Oxnard /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unconscious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", or asleep. " What do you do here?" Hamtaro asked while/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tilting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" his head./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I see every universe" They waved around the space, revealing streams with strands contained in the s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"treams. " These are the several multiverses, containing different outtakes God had to a world, one where mistakes are held in a sub dimension, to a world populated by squids, or games are embodied in female characters, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"possibilities/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" are endless./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" The small hamster looked at the thousands of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"streams/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" around him. "What are in those streams?" Hamtaro asked, "They are different planes of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"existence, the strands are different universes, using the same characters, but different /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"scenarios/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", rules of different /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"universes apply to travelers like the one you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"call/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Spikes."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What kind of rules are there?" Hamtaro asked. E looked at him and placed their hand on his chest, something glowed, a strand connected to Hamtaro's glowing chest and a universe. "That is yours, you are the bind of that universe, t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he main focus, a tape that holds it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o if you're an animal as yourself, anyone entering will take the form of that bind's species, follow rules such as magic, science /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"or supernatural powers. For you, if you were to die, the world you lived in will crumble and fall into the Dark Ether. That place is where the place of mistakes and empty universes. Creatures of vile and unspeakable powers and forms live there too, exiled from the light." E said grimly, Hamtaro persisted and spoke; "I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"won't let that happen! Everyone back home, Bijou, Boss, Maxwell, Oxnard, everyone! That's why you must take me to the plain of reality where Spikes comes from!" E looked at him, the determination displayed on Hamtaro's face was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"app/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"arent/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The two and sleeping/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unconscious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Oxnard /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" through the Ether, passing through massive planes of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"existence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". "Are you sure of this? You are blindly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" following a dead man, he should've died in his universe, that should've been it." E said, as they approached a plane of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"existence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" with one strand, and unlike the rest that were continuing forever, this one had stopped. "Thats /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spike's?" Hamtaro asked, " Yes, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"bond with Spikes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"had been gone for 5 years and the universe has slowed down". Hamtaro looked closely and saw the strand was still moving, but at a pace of a snail. "I can't follow you in, but I can get you to a opening Spike/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" uses." E said, opening a portal to a small apartment. "Remember, the bind is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"human like/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" being, that means your going to turn into one." E repeated, Hamtaro nodded and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"jumped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in with Oxnard./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They landed in a apartment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" with the sun beaming through the two windows. Oxnard woke up by the light./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dirty clothes littered the floor along with wrappers and pizza boxes. The opening that they came from was surrounded by a machine as tall of the wall it was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in front of. The two were naked and decided to take some clothes form the wardrobes. Hamtaro took a orange sweater with jeans and red sneakers, while Oxnard had just a grey shirt, jeans and slippers./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After clothing themselves, they went out to see a world, somewhat modern but with a giant tower in the horizon, and angels flying around and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" patrolling the streets. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""H-Hamtaro, this look scary. Those guys seem mean." Oxnard said, hiding in the nearby alley. "Don't worry, follow me." Hamtaro said but a angel patroller (Lower level angel) came up. "Papers please" Hamtaro looked around and found a scrap of paper in his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pocket. He gave the scrap to the angel, the angel read the scrap./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Then/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he looked at Hamtaro and grimaced for second and said "Come with me". He lifted Hamtaro and flew to the giant tower, entering one of the several/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"archways in the tower. The exterior and interior looked sleek and futuristic like. The angel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" commanded/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Hamtaro to follow, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"leading/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" him through /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"corridor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" after /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"corridor. They stopped in a room with a table, two seats /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"parallel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to each other (basically a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"interrogation/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;  
-webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"room). A well suited man entered few minutes later, sitting in the seat directly opposite of Hamtaro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I want to know, who exactly are you?" The man asked, the hamster replied his name. " Do you have any affiliations with a known criminal called Spikes?" The man asked. The ham human nodded, the man leaned forward, looking into the shaken Hamtaro's eyes. "You seem uns/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ettled, why?" The man said, still having eye contact with Hamtaro. "My friends in the wall behind me tell me your somewhat supernatural, so I'll cut to the chase. Tell me and you won't worry about being hurt." Hamtaro just looked on, opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "How did you know about Spikes?" Hamtaro said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hesitantly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" scrap you gave is a ticket from a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"performance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"interrupted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" by that demon, the seat number was next to the police officer that you gave that scrap to, who easily /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"recognized/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the ticket." The man replied./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Before he can protest, the man was leading him to a room full of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rhombus/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" shaped mirrors, with one woman in the middle, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"app/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"arently/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sleeping. "This is our /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"surveillance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"officer, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Phoebe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Raphael, which is in the bloodline of one of the seven archangels. This room /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"monitors/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" all civilians, aside from demons or other unnatural creatures, come, we need to see how 'special' you are" They continued to a large room with hundreds of angels training. "First, see if you can walk to that X over there" Hamtaro was confused but went and stood on the X. "Ok then, bye" the man said as he pushed a button and flung Hamtaro out of one of the archways, immediately he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pulled out his wings then/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he stopped and flew back. The man was surprised and pleased at the results. " Good! Good, very good!" He said gleefully, as proceeded to test him again and again. Before 2 hours passed, he was certified to join the ranks of the angels./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"performed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well, and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" glad to say your read to join the Holy Order of Mythical /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Entertainment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", or H.O.M.E" Hamtaro gasped fastly and he was winded out. "I want to introduce myself properly, Im-" "Hold on, I need to rest" Hamtaro /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"interrupted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" as he sat down to take a breather. "Ehem, im Mark Uriel, a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"descendant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the Archangel Uriel. I'm sorry to throw you into the wolves so qu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ickly, but I need you to go and tell me where Sp-" Suddenly a portal appeared with Spikes jumping out, " Kid! Oxnard told me you were captured and I came to get you!" Spikes looked up to see Mark /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tanding/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", staring at him. "You've came back, after 5 years, the great Lucifer the 10/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 8.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" came to get his protégé, we have unfinished /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"business,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you know!" Mark said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unsheathing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" his holy sword to combat the demon. "Sorry Markie, imma finish this later, right now is not good." Then he grabbed the tired Hamtaro and jumped into the portal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Back in Hamtaro's universe-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spikes fell out of the portal, into the rest of the ham hams /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"waiting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". "What took you so long?" James said, "Uhhhg, I.. Oxnard, how did you get out?" Hamtaro said, with the Grey hamster simply replying; " Well, I followed the plan and got the scrap car from Axel, figured out the button to the last traveled universe and got back with the car with the help of James." Everyone surrounded Hamtaro with questions like "What happened" "Are you ok?" "Do you need help". "Hey, guys, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ok, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'll/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tell you everything" As Hamtaro started to speak, something was watching, or rather, someone.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"This is was the longest chapter I ever written yet! This was supposed to be a short story, but before I release the new chapter of Memory Chain, /spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX233899067" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US" needed to explain my rendition of the multiverse. Because after Hammy Acts, Memory Chain will be some filler stories following Spikes with different shows so I can fill some time before more of the next 2 stories that contains Familiar of Zero and Shana from a anime I can't think of right now. So RR for those who stayed through the 1 year hiatus so I/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US" can know who still reads this, also to help support the things I write with some suggestions of future stories and how I can improve. I'll really /spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"appreciate/spanspan class="TextRun SCX233899067" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US" it!/span/p  
/div 


	6. Radioactive Friendship

If anyone is wondering, I placed it there to make different and short chapters, here is that first chapter… Now a cool and mysterious title, I know, BOOM;

-Radioactive Friendship-

"When Spikes said he wanted to steal 5 gallons of waste, never expected to be sent to a plant In America" Boss remarked as they were preparing to enter. A dark glow appeared as they were ready to enter, creating a portal revealing Spikes. "Just popped in to tell you in your pockets of the suits there are ONE crumpled piece of paper, one for both of you, both having the word "return" on it. Just place it down to make a portal like this on-" BLAM! A loud explosion went off " Just only do it when you get the vats." The portal closed…

They both went in by a broken window, Bijou scouted the place. She noticed a door named " ← Storage Reactor →" "There must by vats in the storage." Bijou said as they approached the door, "Question, how are we supposed to get through?" Bijou asked "Easy" Boss replied. Then he proceeded to form a vacuum that attracted objects and he absorbs the said objects. "I sorta remember doing this." As he reformed into the monster from the last Chapter. Bijou readied her rapier, "Relax, I have control, I hope" Bijou rode on his shoulder as he broke the door. The alarm blared, as guards flooded the place. "I should've thought this through." As Boss rushed to the storage room, broke that door and rushed to the Storage Room. "Bij, I'm going to hold them off while you look for the vats." Boss yelled. "What if they catch you?" "I'll improvise", without warning guards came in. "Go!" Boss commanded, "also take the paper and pen! This will be your ticket out!". Bijou ran to the storage ro. It wasn't a room, rather a warehouse. Bijou walked through vats, barrels even tanks of chemicals. So many different items, which was needed though? She pondered as she went along. She came across a door with a hazard symbol on it. The door was steel and heavily locked. She looked around and noticed a vent on the ceiling that seemed to have been unscrewed already. She jumped on container to container to reach the vent. She crawled in and proceeded to look for another grate leading to the room sealed by the door.

Bijou found another grater unscrewed, which was placed in the room she needed to go. Bijou was puzzled by the graters being off, while putting the hazmat suit James gave them. She climbed off from the vents, she saw 4 bars of uranium tied up in a green ribbon. Bijou grabbed the bundle of uranium and pulled out the paper and pen. Bijou realised, she couldn't write, like all the other Ham Hams. So she stroked the pen to look barely like "Return" or pen strokes. That was good enough and the paper glowed and formed a portal. Bijou heard a crash and turned to the steel door as it broke open, by Boss… "We need to move, Now!" Then they jumped into the rift of reality. They landed back in the park where the clubhouse used to be in front of. James noticed the rift close, "Hey! Do you have the waste?". "W-waste?" Bijou said, "yeah, from the reactor?" James responded. Bijou meekly gave the bundle of uranium. "Uranium? Eh, it's better than waste" he untied the bundle and gave the green ribbon to Bijou. "I think this is yours", Bijou was still confused, a green ribbon, the unscrewed vents, it all didn't click. But she shrugged it off as she helped the others with the ship.

Wow, this may be short compared to my other, of whopping 9k words, but this is the last one in my phone, the cringe fest is finished, now the main cringe starts, ooh.

Koopa (Achoo!) Out (sniff)


	7. I'M OFFICIALLY PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS

**I First wanna apologize for the hiatus, but i really didn't want to continue this. Until Further Notice, im going to keep the story at chapter 6... Im sorry all of you who wanted to hear what happens, but my focus was changed, i need to move on from my longest arc ill ever do. :/**

 **I'll come back afterwards to wrap it up, but due to disinterest, im afraid no more Acts**

 **for a long time, im sorry but, Koopa Out**


End file.
